


Let Your Teeth Sink In

by slythatheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lydia, Alternate Reality, BAMF Lydia Martin, Canon-Typical Violence, Creeper Peter, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lydia-centric, Manipulative Peter, Werewolf Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythatheart/pseuds/slythatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want with me?” she asks in a whisper. Her voice is rough and still shaky, but she can’t deny how good it feels to have him pressed against her, even as it chills her to the bone.</p>
<p>“Oh, my darling. What <i>don’t</i> I want with you?”</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Alternate reality where Peter bit Lydia instead of Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Teeth Sink In

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Rat A Tat" by Fall Out Boy.

"Allison, run," Lydia says through her fangs. She's already in a crouch, claws out, perfectly willing to pounce over Kate's corpse if necessary. In her peripheral vision she can see Derek on the other side of the room, just as ready as she is. Allison is between them, backing away slowly.

Derek takes the offensive, tackling Peter just as Allison runs.

Part of Lydia is terrified. She knows exactly how dangerous Peter is, but she also knows that she needs to do this.

 

* * *

 

_There's a cracking noise behind her to the right and Lydia spins around. It's so dark that she can't see anything, and she realizes suddenly that she's further into the preserve than she'd thought._

" _Prada?"_

_She doesn't know how Prada has gotten out yet again, but she's going to put a damn tracker on her dog's collar._

_There's another noise, this one to her immediate left. Lydia lands on the ground, a heavy weight holding her down and large, sharp teeth digging painfully into her side. She screams and squeezes her eyes shut, too scared to look._

_Then the weight is gone and she's alone again, bleeding, hurting and petrified._

 

* * *

 

Between the two of them, they're mostly a match for Peter, at least until he changes into his alpha form. After that it gets bloodier.

It's not until Peter has literally thrown Derek out of the house that Lydia realizes he's taking things easy on her. He's not landing any severe blows on her; nothing like he's been hitting Derek with. There's part of her that wants to be offended, but she knows it's an issue better exploited than confronted.

She hits him several times, in fast succession. It's enough to keep his attention, at least for a moment.

"Come now, Lydia. Don't make me hurt you," he tells her. It makes her want to bare her throat, as much as tear his tongue out.

"Don't pretend you care."

 

* * *

 

" _Who are you?" Lydia tries not to sound as terrified as she feels, but her voice is shaky and she knows it must be obvious. But of course she's scared, since the last thing she remembers is going to sleep in her own bed. "What am I doing here?"_

_They're in the preserve. She can't see or hear any civilization nearby. Considering how far her senses extend since—well. It means they have to be miles in, easily._

" _You came here because I called you. You came here...because you're_  mine _." The man who speaks is older, probably in his late twenties or early thirties. He's attractive and he smells intoxicating, neither of which make him seem any less dangerous. Lydia doesn't know why, but she recognizes something in him; something powerful and addictive. Something that makes her want to submit. She wants to get close to him, to touch him and breathe him in, but at the same time she wants to get as far away from him as possible and never stop running._

_His heartbeat is steady, and she can tell by his scent that he is perfectly calm. She shouldn't be able to tell either of those things, shouldn't be waking up miles and miles from home in bare feet and with no recollection of getting there. She shouldn't be getting out of bed the morning after an animal attack, completely healed and feeling stronger than ever before._

_Lydia knows something has happened to her over the past week, and only one thing fits – except it doesn't, because it's ridiculous. Whatever is affecting her has to be perfectly natural. She just hasn't found a scientific explanation for it. Yet._

_The man steps closer to her and she tries to step back, but can't. Or maybe she doesn't want to. She feels connected to him, the idea of which is simultaneously arousing and alarming. He moves behind her and she knows she should be scared. She_ is _scared, but she can't make herself pull away when his hands wrap around her, sliding over the thin silk nightdress she'd worn to bed. She doesn't flinch or cower when his breath ghosts over her ear, doesn't try to escape when he licks a line along her neck._

_Her mind is screaming, but her body welcomes his touch._

" _What do you want with me?" she asks in a whisper. Her voice is rough and still shaky, but she can't deny how good it feels to have him pressed against her, even as it chills her to the bone._

" _Oh, my darling. What_ don't _I want with you?"_

 

* * *

 

"But I do care. I told you, you're mine," Peter says, gripping her by both wrists. She struggles against him, but he's both stronger than her and a better fighter. He lowers his voice to whisper in her ear. "Stop fighting me."

"I'm never going to stop fighting you," she hisses, spitting in his face. Peter looks furious for a moment, so furious she almost expects him to truly hurt her, but he doesn't. The rage inexplicably turns to delight and she can't help but wonder just how twisted his mind is.

She doesn't really want to know.

"You're a formidable woman, my darling. I relish that. A powerful alpha needs a powerful mate." He drags her in closer, until she's pressed fully against him. She doesn't stop struggling, even as her traitorous body responds, flooding with heat and want when he nips lightly against her neck. "Oh yes, this will be  _fun._ "

He's hard against her. He's  _enjoying_  this.

 

* * *

 

" _How did you get in here?" His clothes drag along her skin and she realizes with a start that while he is fully dressed, she is naked._

" _You let me in," he murmurs against her throat._

" _Did I?" Had she? She can't remember. She remembers slipping off her nightgown before bed, though she can't remember exactly why. She remembers feeling warm, too warm, not wanting the blankets on her as she touched herself, as she slid her fingers inside and brought herself to orgasm with the thought of red eyes and a purring voice._

" _Oh yes, my darling."_

_It makes sense, except in all the ways it doesn't. But it's so hard to remember what could be wrong when those hands are on her skin, when that mouth is on her neck, her collarbone, her lips._

" _Why…why did you come here?"_

_She is scared, but she isn't. Lydia isn't sure what she's feeling._

_She can feel his smirk against her cheek. "Because this time, Lydia,_ you _called_ me _."_

_His hand slips between her knees, inching higher up her inner thighs. She remembers the way she had touched herself, the way she'd cried out in pleasure. The way she'd been thinking of him, of a stranger._

_Lydia freezes. She doesn't know why she wants him, why her body craves him. But she knows she shouldn't._

" _But…Jackson."_

_A growl, low and possessive, emanates from his chest as he stills. "Forget about the_ human _." He spits the last word like it offends him. "You'll be rid of him soon enough. You belong to me. I gave you the bite, I gave you this gift. I'm your alpha."_

" _My alpha," she repeats. The word feels comfortable, tastes right, but she can't help the fear that creeps along her spine._

" _That's right, my darling. And you'll be my mate. You'll stand at my side as we rebuild my pack and leave the burned and bloody ruins of our enemies smoldering in our wake. With me, you'll be the alpha female you've always worked so hard to be."_

" _You made me strong." That doesn't feel right to her, even before the words are out._

_He nuzzles at her breast, biting gently at the flesh and she arches into it against her will. "No, Lydia. I chose you because you were_ already _strong. The only thing I made you was a werewolf."_

 

* * *

 

Lydia stops struggling, wants to knee Peter in the balls but can't get the space, so instead she stamps on his foot as hard as she can manage. She can hear several bones break, but he laughs.

He's used to pain, she supposes.

He brushes her off, pushing her across the room and shaking his foot off. It's already healed, she knows.

"I have something to take care of, but we will revisit this," he says, voice dripping with charm, like he's trying to reschedule a date. She shudders. "I can wait as long as it takes for you to accept me, Lydia. But we both know that you will."

 

* * *

 

_It's a beautiful night and the overlook is deserted as always. Her alpha is standing behind her, one hand running gently through her hair, the other pressed into her lower stomach, holding her tightly against him. She can feel his breath on her skin, and his erection nudging at her through their clothes._

_Her mind is screaming at her to escape, but her body is burrowing backwards, trying to get closer._

_Derek had told her that she could stand against her alpha, had insisted that he'd never known someone to learn control over their wolf as naturally as she had, that she had the willpower to do it. She doesn't know how he could say those things, when she doesn't even have the willpower to_ try _._

_Her alpha is never shy about touching her, scenting her, tasting her, but he never takes it as far as she expects. He strokes her, kisses her, but always stops too soon. He always leaves them both…wanting._

_Whenever she's alone, Lydia is relieved he hasn't violated her. Whenever her alpha is with her or even just near her, her body aches for him to have her._

_She doesn't understand what's happening, why he doesn't just take her. She knows he can. She wonders if he's playing games with her, wonders how she can possibly win when she isn't even sure what she considers winning to be._

" _We'll be together. We'll be pack," he tells her, voice smooth and seductive._

_Lydia shivers, feeling sick inside even as her body responds. She isn't sure whether his words are a threat or a promise._

 

* * *

 

Suddenly, Peter's gone. He's focused on Derek, because he doesn't take her seriously. He doesn't believe she's a threat, because he honestly believes she'll be his, in the end.

She squashes down the part of her that thinks he's right, and follows the fight outside, throwing herself back into the fray.

When Jackson arrives, pelting Peter with the Molotov cocktails she made earlier, it's a relief. Peter catches one, which is momentarily terrifying, but Allison shoots it, setting him aflame.

It's now or never, Lydia knows, and she uses Peter's distraction and pain to attack.

He reverts to something still monstrous, but more recognizable, something halfway between his alpha and beta forms. The look on his vaguely human face – the shock and pain, like he's feeling  _actual_   _betrayal_  – hurts something in Lydia's chest, but she refuses to think about that. That's not her, that's just the hold he has on her. She knows it, intellectually, and she's always known that her mind is her strongest point.

 

* * *

 

" _Lydia? Lydia!"_

_She tries to stem her panic, but she can't. How can she, when Allison and Jackson are terrified of her? How can she calm down when her claws and fangs are out and her body is fighting against her in an attempt to hurt the people she loves?_

_Her alpha isn't there, but he's nearby. She can sense him, can feel the prickling of awareness that he's on the edge of her senses._

_Allison is sobbing, looked petrified yet unhurt. But Jackson…_

_Jackson is bleeding._

_She's hovering over him, a hand at his throat. It will be so, so easy to dig her claws in and just—_

" _Lydia, please," he chokes out._

_She squeezes down, wants to rip him to pieces. She wants to kill him for daring to touch what belongs to—_

No.

_That…that isn't her. She ignores the bloodlust screaming through her veins, ignores the way rage and fury try to bubble up in her throat. These aren't her feelings…she doesn't want to…_

_Her alpha._

_She has to fight against him. She_ has _to. Derek has warned her, and she's listened but she hasn't fully understood until now; moments away from murdering her best friend and her boyfriend._

_The alpha doesn't just want Lydia, doesn't just want her in his pack. He wants her alone._

_And he wants her to kill anyone he considers a threat to her loyalty._

_Lydia feels herself shift back into human form. She fights to regain her control and then fortifies it, reinforcing it with every shred of willpower and determination she can gather._

_It horrifies her to realize that she might have sided with him, might have been his forever despite the fear that races through her veins when she thinks about it too deeply, if only he hadn't tried to take everything else from her._

_Lydia doesn't like having things taken from her._

 

* * *

 

"You planned this," Peter croaks. His voice gets louder as his rage grows. "You could have stood at my side, but you choose  _this_? You choose  _them?_ "

She sees the moment clearly on his face; the moment that he decides she's a lost cause, that she's too strong to be his mate, that he won't be able to break her after all.

He's going to attack her, and she's ready for him, but then the flames on his back flare up and he screeches. It's an awful noise – terrified, inhuman, tortured. A wave of sympathy crashes into her so hard that her legs collapse under her, and she watches as Peter falls over himself trying to escape the flames consuming him.

 

* * *

 

" _What would you do without me?" Lydia sighs, reaching up to unshackle Derek quickly. Kate or one of her goons may be back at any moment._

_Derek looks like he wants to sass her, but considering the smell of electrical burns that still linger despite his healing, she can forgive him that._

 

* * *

 

Allison tries to help Lydia stand, but she doesn't need it. She doesn't need someone else to save her. She's already on her feet by the time Peter's shifted back to completely human, covered in burns and embers and she knows it's his worst nightmare come back to devour him. She can't –  _won't_ – let herself care.

Derek is heading towards Peter, looking angry and determined. She catches his wrist and he stops, meeting her eyes.

"I need to do this," she says.

 

* * *

 

" _I should be the one to do it," Derek says, angrily. "He killed my sister. And he's—he's my uncle. My responsibility."_

_He sounds determined, but Lydia can't forget how broken Derek had looked when he'd realized who the alpha was. And besides, Peter has wronged her, too. Extensively. She needs to be the one to put him down._

" _No, you shouldn't."_

" _Lyd—"_

" _Derek. That man attacked me. He…he controlled me, abused me. He put his hands on me and he made me think I wanted it, even though I really, really didn't. He tried to make me kill the people I love, and he tried to make me want to do it for him. He manipulated me and I…I need to do this. I know he killed your sister, but I promise you, I'm not going to let him get away with that, either."_

_Derek's arms are folded, but Lydia thinks she can see his hands shaking where they're hidden. She doesn't bring up Derek's past with Kate – refuses to let on that she has figured it out – but she's sure Derek understands how she feels. He has to._

 

* * *

 

"If this doesn't cure you, you'll become the alpha. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

They've had this discussion, but she understands his need to ask again. She knows he feels responsible; both for avenging Laura and for making up for his uncle's actions. She knows he thinks it's his duty because he's older and more experienced. But most of all, she knows that he asks because  _he's_ not ready, and can't quite understand how she  _is_.

 

* * *

 

" _There's a legend," he says quietly. "If a bitten wolf kills the alpha that bit them…it cures them."_

" _That's scientifically absurd." But so are werewolves. "But if it's true, then I'm okay with that."_

_There's a frown on Derek's face, even deeper than what's normal for him. "I thought you liked being a werewolf. I thought—" He looks frustrated and helpless._

" _I do. We'd still be pack, okay? Even if I'm human, you won't be an omega."_

_He's silent for a moment, then he nods. "If it doesn't cure you, you'll become the alpha. You're still so new. It's not…that's not a good idea."_

 

* * *

 

Lydia squares her shoulders. "I was born ready."

There's no room for doubt or hesitance, and so she doesn't show any. It must be enough for Derek because he nods. He'll be a good beta for her; much better supporting her than attempting to lead, and they both know that.

 

* * *

 

" _You said I had better control than most born wolves my age."_

_He nods again. "You do. But…"_

_She moves closer, wrapping an arm around his bicep. He's stiff, uncomfortable, like he's forgotten what casual affection is, but she holds on tight. If she's going to be his alpha, she needs to get through to him._

" _We both know you don't want to be the alpha. And I think we both know that I'm perfect for the job."_

_Derek lets out a little snort, but he doesn't argue._

" _I know it was your sister's power," she continues, voice a little more subdued. "And your mother's before that. I respect that. I'm not trying to replace anyone, or steal anything from your family."_

_Eventually his shoulders sag and he nods again. "You're right. You…you should have the chance to confront Peter for what he's done to you." He pauses. "They'd have liked you."_

_She doesn't want him to dwell on his loss, so she smirks. "Well, of course they would have. Besides, you wouldn't know what to do with yourself if you weren't beta to an authoritative female alpha."_

" _I regret this already," he deadpans, but he doesn't try to change her mind again._

 

* * *

 

Lydia makes her way over to Peter. He's still suffering, still writhing from the pain, but it's clear that he can't fight anymore.

"You would have been my mate," he rasps. "I could have picked anyone, but you were so perfect. I had to have you."

"I guess you aimed too high."

Amazingly, he laughs. It's broken, rough, and cut short by a hacking cough, but his eyes are sparkling. "I suppose I did. I always was particularly ambitious."

Lydia purses her lips. "So you aren't going to beg me to spare you? No last ditch attempt to manipulate me? To use me?"

"It was…it was never about manipulating you." He speaks clearly, articulately, even though it's obviously a painful struggle for him to do so. "I didn't want to use you; I wanted you beside me and I did what I had to. But what's the use in begging? You've made up your mind. I can smell it on you."

"If you can smell it on me now, you should have smelled it on me earlier and left me alone," she snaps.

His lips curl into a tiny, soot covered smile. "Oh, my darling. We both know you hadn't made up your mind, earlier. Not really."

She doesn't dignify him with a response, won't satisfy him by admitting he's right. Instead, she slashes his throat, quickly and efficiently. He's suffered enough, and she doesn't need to give herself time to find doubts.

It takes only seconds for him to bleed out, for the life to drain from his eyes and the power to flood through her. She has only seconds of pain and regret before she feels free of him, before she feels utter relief.

When she turns, Derek is there. He looks sad for the family he's lost, but relieved as well that it's over. She leans into him, automatically offering comfort to her beta.

"You're the alpha now," he tells her.

She knows what he's really saying, knows she'll need to build their pack beyond one beta werewolf and two humans, but she won't be like Peter. Never like Peter.

"There's a boy. He's...nice, I suppose. Jackson will be difficult, but Allison likes him a lot...is halfway in love with him, actually. But he has extremely bad asthma. Last month he was hospitalized from an attack during lacrosse practice. He might want— You should meet him, get to know him. See if you'd like him as a pack brother."

"That's up to you—"

"I told you I respect where this power came from. I meant it, Derek. This is still the Hale pack; you still have your say."

She's going to be the best alpha she can be, she decides. No one will ever hurt her, or her pack, again.


End file.
